Trailer hitches consisting of a trailer hitch drawbar and a trailer hitch head are generally of the load equalizing design. The drawbar is mounted to the towing vehicle frame and the hitch head is removably coupled to the drawbar and secured thereto by way of a locking member, such as a clevis pin. However, in order to facilitate manual assembly of the hitch, the parts are not tightly fitted together and there is a certain amount of play in the coupling of the hitch head to the drawbar. When a trailer is attached to the hitch and is being towed, this play results in wear on all the components of the trailer hitch, which in turn results in more play in the coupling of the hitch head to the drawbar. As the play increases the trailer begins to move relative to the towing vehicle to set up unusually large shock loads on the hitch. These loads are then transmitted to the towing vehicle and subsequently damage the frame and transmission of the vehicle. The trailer which becomes difficult to control as a result of the play can sway or even fishtail to create a hazard on the road.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an attachment to be used on a trailer hitch where a trailer hitch head is removably coupled to a trailer hitch drawbar to eliminate essentially all of the play in the coupling of a hitch head to a drawbar.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate essentially all of the wear on the individual components of a trailer hitch of a load equalizing design.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trailer hitch attachment to reduce wear and damage to the frame and transmission of a towing vehicle.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a trailer hitch attachment which is adjustable and easy to mount to a trailer hitch having a drawbar and removably coupled hitch head.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an attachment to be used with a trailer hitch of a load equalizing design to provide more control over a trailer and to prevent a trailer from swaying and fishtailing.